


You Again

by Anime747



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brainwash, Gang, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime747/pseuds/Anime747
Summary: Eren gets kidnapped and reunites with a brainwashed Levi.





	You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short fic inspired by pinterest. Let me know if I should make it a multi-chapter!

Eren opened his eyes, slowly regaining consciousness. He tried to rub his eyes but he realized his wrists and ankles were bound to the wooden chair he was sitting in. With his blurred vision he looked around the small, dark room. He found a concrete floor, chipped white paint on the walls, and the beams and pipes turning around the ceiling. The room was empty except for a sink and the wooden table in front of him, he couldn’t make out the objects laid out on it.  
Feeling a stinging sensation in his neck, he leaned his head towards his left shoulder. “You’re awake,” said a deep, sultry voice behind him. Eren jumped to life, eyes widening, chills spreading over his clothed body.  
The man walked out from the shadows, holding some sort of weapon loosely in his right hand. Once he came into Eren’s line of sight he looked up. “Oh God, not you again,” he said with a tremble in his voice.  
“You left me. Us. This is the price you pay.”  
“Levi, please,” he whispered.  
“Oh, don’t. You knew this would come eventually. You can’t just run away from what we had. Eren, it’s been a year, you had us worried sick.”  
“Levi I had to get out of there, it wasn’t safe for either of us anymore. You have to understand, they were planning on killing me, they wanted you to suffer so you’d turn dark again. Levi, I couldn’t let them hurt you, I tried to get you out but you wouldn’t listen. Please, plea-“  
“Enough!”  
“Le-“  
“I said enough!” He was enraged, Eren wasn’t sure if it was because he understood and was mad at himself or if he didn’t believe him.  
Levi brought the knife up to his neck— “Do it!” Eren had tears running down his face, looking up at Levi with those innocent, sea green eyes. “If you really don’t believe that I love you, do it, slit my throat. I don’t want to live if you lost your love for me.”  
Levi whipped the knife away, grinding and bearing his teeth, growling in what seemed like anger.  
“Levi—“ he turned around— “Oh Levi, let me go. Come with me! We can leave! We can love ea...”  
Levi looked around as if he was waiting for something to happen.  
“Levi, what’s wrong?”  
“Shh!” He started strutting to him, holding the knife up as if he was about to hurt him. Suddenly, the ropes loosened. “Go. Go far away.”  
Eren walked up to Levi, caressed his cheek with the back of his hand, and leaned his forehead against his. “Levi...”  
“What are you doing? You need to leave.”  
“Levi...” Eren kissed him, feeling Levi begin to take over, shoving his tongue into Eren’s mouth. He moaned and Levi pulled off, attempting to control himself. “Come with me. I need you. I never would have come back if I thought I couldn’t find you.”  
“Brat.”  
Eren giggled, “your brat. Only yours.”  
“Let’s go.”


End file.
